Chain Mail
Chain Mail is a cooperative game for 1-4 players that was distributed in 2019 through the Board Game of the Month Club. After a starter pack of 4 characters and resource cards, every month included a new map, treasure card, enemy card and a scenario card. You control a party of adventures thrust into the underworld of Earthshine, a thriving planet until it was broken by a massive meteor. A chasm provided access to a previously unknown underworld you will be exploring. Players control asymmetric characters in an interchangeable world. By randomizing the combination of map, enemies, treasures, and goal, adventure variability is high. Characters See the Chain Mail Characters page for more info. Maps The Dragon's Mouth This part of the dungeon is infamous for its dangers and named accordingly. Those who have dared to venture into its hot, cramped spaces are wandering into a maul of spike pits as sharp as a dragon's teeth. The pitiful few who have gone farther and lived to tell the tale speak of pools of spitting lava and seemingly serene pools of water with hidden threats. They whisper of treasures to be had amongst the dark depths and scattered bones, but fear ever returning. Shifting Sands Gone are the days of sure footing. This part of the dungeon makes adventurers cautious with every step, for the next could be quicksand ready to swallow you up. As if that’s not bad enough, nets from the cave’s roof fall upon unsuspecting wanderers, trapping them beneath. Only a small number have explored the Shifting Sands entirely and those that have are either lucky or lying, but they have one thing in common - they’re all rich from its treasures. Sea of Fortune Great heights and crawling peril await adventurers who wander into this section of the dungeon. Those who have risked the mountain peaks find them advantageous against wandering creatures, while those who crave treasure above all else have struck rich in the cold watery depths. Whatever your intention, this part of the dungeon must be explored quickly as hordes of insects will steal your food and drive you to starvation. Everstorm Valley This aptly named corner of the dungeon is full of natural hazards. Adventurers must watch their feet or find themselves knee deep in quicksand. Dodging the unsure footing is a start, but the ever-present lightning storm keep many at bay. One strike and you'll be shaken to say the least! Try your luck amongst the mountains, storms, and swirling sands for treasure and pride. Bitterport Bay Arriving at Bitterport Bay means always being watched by weary and hungry eyes. Monster lookouts are everywhere, so there will be little rest for the roaming treasure seeker. The deep waters are full of treasure, but such searching does not happen quickly. The icy shores of the bay are slippery and dangerous in their own right. The opportunity is abundant in Bitterport Bay, but so are the dangers! Wildfire The mountainous region of Wildfire is packed with both dangers you can see and some that are watching you. Use the mountains to your advantage, but be mindful if the time they require you to climb them. Dodge the lava the best you can and beware the tiny eyes in the shadows. Pesky little thieves are ready to pounce when you're least expecting them. The Glass Mirror Explorers who make their way to The Glass Mirror have little idea of the experience that awaits them. Ice as slick as wet glass will prove unreliable for footing while they explore crystal caves and outcroppings for their legendary bounties. The air is ripe with toxic, deadly fumes ever creeping into mortals' lungs. The Swamps of Sorrow Adventurers best leave their trusty steeds elsewhere, for the Swamps of Sorrow will be as quick to swallow them as they will even the bravest warriors. Quicksand will pull down as surely as the grasping vines of nearby foliage. And if that wasn't bad enough, be careful in the dark places for the voids holds whispers best left unheard. The Crypt of Zafinn Explorers that delve into Zafinn's Crypt usually find that they are as unlucky as Zafinn was in life. The sorts of traps that brought him to an early grave often bring others to lie beside him. This final resting place is down in icy depths where unseen dangers lurk in shadows and traps stand poised, ready to spring to life at the first misstep. Quests The Sacred Mask Whispers in the corners of taverns and great libraries alike speak of an ancient mask of great power. Many an old master look for the artifact and evil powers would kill to control it. Wear it at your own risk, for it is dangerous. The Goblin King The caves around you shake with the rumble of an encroaching horde. The hundreds of goblins below ground answer to only one power, The Goblin King. And every moment you delay out of fear he grows ever stronger. The Five Lost Children You've been tasked with finding the five Gilbert children who have gone missing. Lured by a mystical eye before vanishing beneath the ground, the children could be in danger. You must find them before they're lost in the Abyss forever. Tears of Earthshine The chasm has gone dark, plummeting explorers into dark corridors without the natural light shards that once lit their way to profit and glory. Listen for the weeping shards, convince them to restore the light, and be a hero to every dungeon delver around. A Call To Arms Rumors spread of a missing war horn that calls forth a long lost hero. Its location is known only to three mysterious elders, each with their own demands of those who come looking. Find the elders, appease them, and bring back the horn. Tangles and Teeth She can feel your every movement in the vibrations of her web that block your way. Find the path through and face her if you dare, but beware the tangled web she weaves. If you get caught up, you may never escape. The Empty Cauldron Word on the street is that a mage needs four very special items and is paying well to get them. It seems simple, but this dangerous task involves ingredients that can react tragically if you don't proceed with caution. The All-Seeing Eye A well-known collector is asking for help in procuring a very particular eye. In order to find the eye you'll have to search out the right monster, getting close enough to confirm they have it. Be warned, monsters don't take well to people sneaking about. The Heir of Darkhill The Heir of Darkhill has been falsely imprisoned. The royal family has charged you with seeing to the Heir's rescue but warn you that the prison is hidden. Suit up and set out to find the prison, break in, get to the Heir, and get out alive. Treasures Cards Each treasure card is unique. One card will be chosen for the entire quest. The rules reserve three gold cubes to keep track of the Relics obtained by rolling a 12, but only one Relic can be found per game, and if it's lost, it can never be found again. The three cubes help keep track of the Relics that have limited uses. When a search action is taken, roll two dice, add the totals, then decide if you want to get the corresponding effect of the treasure card or a quest-specific effect. If you rolled a 12 and choose the Relic, any character can hold the Relic, not just the character searching. Below is the description of all available Relics, one from each treasure card. The other numbers on the treasure card also have varying effects. * Winterthorn - Wielder may replace a single melee icon with a dual melee icon. Discard after three uses. * The Iron Shield - Wielder may ignore an attack. Discard after three uses. * Ring of Good Fortune - Wielder may reroll any hero die result of 1. When finding Money, add one coin to the result. (Unlimited uses.) * Blood Diamond - Wielder of the Blood Diamond gains a 3rd cube. They must lose one health at the start of round or lose 3rd cube and the Blood Diamond is lost. * Elixir of Ogre's Strength - Take three treasure tokens. Spend a token to increase one Hero's attacks by 1 die until the end of the turn. * Resurrection Stone - If a Hero is about to die, sacrifice this Relic to return that hero to full health. Reset their cubes to starting position. * Frostbite - Give a cube to a Monster hit by this weapon, if it has no cube. A Monster with this cube loses 1 health at the start of each round. * Plate Armor - Add 3 Treasure cubes. Remove a cube to ignore 1 Battle damage or prevent one to an adjacent ally. * Enchanted Hourglass - At the start of the round add a cube. If there are 3 cubes, discard this Relic, and gain 3 hourglasses. Monsters Each monster card has two monsters. You'll use one card per quest, chosen before the quest starts. Necro Lich / Skeletons Necro Lich: When you're so bad and so undead that you're the head honcho, you're the lich. Skeletons: Animated bones aren't the quietest or strongest things, but they can swing words! Ancient Ooze / Plague Rats Ancient Ooze: Travellers are often entranced by the unnatural nature of this creature, even as it enfolds and consume them. Plague Rats: Do you know how many times almost brought the end of civilization? At least twice. Golem / Bats Golem: A monster created from an inanimate shell and given the will to destroy. Bats: Bats are basically teeth with wings and night vision. Sleep tight tonight. Wildwood / Warthogs Wildwood ''': The ancient guardians of the forests have grown angry and violent over the eons. '''Warthogs: These tusked, four legged beasts are perpetually angry at everything. Fungal Cluster / Wild Mushroom Fungal Cluster: These capped fungi creatures are aggressive and dangerous in groups. Wild Mushroom: He's bigger and badder than his kin, but not afraid to call for help. Basilisk / Snakes Basilisk: Snakes you can handle, but snakes the size of horses? Maybe you can run? Snakes: Everything's fine until the floor is covered in poisonous, biting, evil snakes! Goblin Shaman / Orc Zombie Goblin Shaman: A goblin with the power to heal her friends and curse her enemies. You should plan for the latter. Orc Zombie: Big, ugly brutish types that are also undead and might just try to eat you. Giant / Orc Grunt Giant: Enormous, cruel creatures as capable of sitting on you and never even noticing. Orc Grunt: Big and ugly brutish types that never have anything to say. Firebeast / Snapwort Firebeast ''': Their very tracks leave behind cinders, their very breath fire and smoke. '''Snapwort: You think you know plants and then they grow appetites for adventurers! Category:2019 Games Category:Marty Cobb Category:Jason Tagmire Category:Jason Greeno